


The Interrogation

by Icantthinkofagoodname2005



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blankets, Car Sex, Co-workers, Comfort Sex, Crime Scenes, Dirty Thoughts, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasizing, Finger Sucking, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Hurt/Comfort, Interrogation, Knifeplay, Magic Fingers, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mentions of Violence, Murder, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Praise Kink, Restraints, Smoking, Tags May Change, Thunderstorms, Training, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Clothing, hot baths, sexual interrogation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantthinkofagoodname2005/pseuds/Icantthinkofagoodname2005
Summary: You want to be an interrogator. Do you have what it takes?
Relationships: Chris Pratt (Actor)/Original Female Character(s)





	The Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little heavier than the others I’ve written. Please read the tags. Scenes of sexual interrogation. Mentions of murder. Crime scene investigations

Your confidence soared when you mbecame a detective. Interrogation was something you always felt you excelled at. First, youn needed a year of interrogative experience.

“You’ll be training under Detective Pratt. He’s one of the best we have.” Said your supervisor. 

You expected to see someone in nice dress clothes, badge on hip with their nose in a file. Instead, he was wearing jeans & a t-shirt with his badge hanging around his neck. 

“Why do you want to be an interrogator?” Pratt asked with his feet on the desk.

”I’ve always been able to get what I want” you said smugly.

”There’s a difference between being a spoiled brat & an actual interrogator.” he said cutting you down to size in one sentence. 

“I’m not a spoiled brat!” you shot back.

”You live in a nice house growing up?” he asked.

”Yeah but what-“ you began to question.

”Ever want for anything? Food, shelter, water or affection?” He continued.

”Well no but-“ you started.

”Only child?” he interrupted.

”Yes but.” you answered sounding aggravated.

”These are one word answers. Yes or no.” he said still in a relaxed position in his chair.

”First car given to you?” 

“Yes.” you answered with a snarky tone.

”Then you’re a brat.” he said.

”I......when do we start with the training?” you asked trying to calm yourself down.

”We already have. You couldn’t even handle a simple line of questioning.” he said checking his phone.

”So that’s what an interrogation sounds like?” you asked.

He let out a small laugh. “No. That was me simply trying to get under your skin.” he said with a cocky half smile. “Mission accomplished.”

This next year was going to be hell. 

“C’mon I need a smoke break.” he said getting up from his desk.

You followed him out the front door around the corner of the building. 

“You smoke?” he asked lighting up.

You had to get your edge back. You didn’t smoke but wanted to try to connect with him.

”Yeah. Been doing it for years.” you said taking one.

“So, What’s next?” you asked inhaling way to deep. You spent the next 10 minutes coughing so hard your face was red & eyes were watering. 

“Thanks for wasting one of my cigarettes.” he said not even bothering to ask if you were alright.

”I’m fine - thanks for asking!” you said in between gasps for breath. 

“Look if you need me to bring you a blanket & rub your back every time you’re mildly inconvenienced then you’re not cut out for this.” he said flicking his cigarette. 

Well so much for regaining your edge and connecting with him.

You drove home that night thinking of way cooler responses then the ones you had given earlier.

You thought a hot shower would relax you. Instead, you spent the whole time creating fake arguments in your head between you & Pratt. Each response you gave annihilated him. You enjoyed having the upper hand even if it was only imaginary.

”Ok fucker! Today is a new day!” you said out loud getting ready the next day.

You walked into the building with a new sense of confidence. No way in hell we’re you going to let him get under your skin again.

”Why are you dressed so nice?” he asked eating a donut.

”Unlike you, I care how I look.” You answered back.

He sighed. “Downey come here.” he yelled to the detective across the room.

”Well hello. I’m detective Downey, Jr” he said in a flirty tone.

”Which one of his looks like a detective?” Pratt asked.

”Definitely the little lady.” Downey answered.

”Which one of us would you shoot first cause they look like a narc?” 

Downey pointed at you. “Without hesitation. Sorry”

”Thank you.” Pratt said with a cocky smile.

Downey leaned in & whispered in your ear.   
“Don’t let him get to you. It’s his job to break people. You’ve got this.”

You sat down feeling defeated.

“Fine I’ll wear some more relaxed clothing tomorrow.” you said trying not to glare at him.

Ok listen.” Pratt said “There are four objectives in the interrogation process: to obtain valuable facts, to eliminate the innocent, to identify the guilty & to obtain a confession.” 

“But it all boils down to willpower & memory. I’m either asking you to remember something or admit to something you did.” 

”I don’t know, I’m a pretty tough nut to crack.” you said. “I think I’d do ok in an interrogation.”

He clicked his tongue. “Mmmhmm.” 

“Do me a favor. Write down 3 random words on a piece of paper. Don’t let me see it.” he said.

”Ok?” you said. “You going to try to get me to tell you what I wrote down?” She asked intrigued.

”Try?” he said cocking an eyebrow.

“We’ve got a stakeout tonight. Hope you didn’t plan on going home anytime soon.” he said looking over some paperwork.

A few weeks had passed & you were picking up tricks & trades to help ease the stress of the job.

You sat outside one day allowing yourself time to breath. 

“Oh no, one of us has escaped. Sound the alarm!” you heard from behind.

It was Downey. He sat down next to you.

”Pratt driving you insane, yet?” he asked bumping his shoulder with yours.

”Not as much as before.” you said offering him a smile.

”Trust me. He’s the one you want training you though. If anyone can pull info from someone - it’s him.” he said

“This job will eat you alive if you let it. He’s really not trying to be mean. He’s trying to see if you can handle this line of work.” he said 

“Downey, get away from her. Seeing your face up close like that will scare her off.” you heard Pratt say sitting down on the other side of you.

”I’m sure your face has already begun that process.” Downey said laughing.

Boys. You were sitting in between two boys you thought to yourself. 

It was oddly comforting having them on both sides of you. Like they were your big brothers protecting you from a bully.

”Well time to spread my ugliness around.” Downey said getting up.

”Go make a fat head poster of your face and hang it on the station doors. That’ll weed out the weak from the strong.” Pratt said.

His comment made you laugh out loud.

“Want a drag?” he asked you smirking

“Oh be quiet.” you said. 

The city had been experiencing an increase in murders. It seemed like the two of you were investigating a new crime scene every week or so. At first, you tried to pretend you’d seen this kind of stuff before. 

It didn’t take long for that facade to dissolve. 

“You ok?” Pratt asked while you were taking photos of the crime scene. “This one is pretty violent.”

”Yeah, I’m fine.” You said trying not to look at him. You knew if you did you’d start crying.

”Hey....” he touched your shoulder trying to get you to stop what you were doing. “I’m serious, do you need a break?”

You stopped taking pictures & slowly looked at him. Just as expected, tears started flowing instantly the moment you made eye contact with him. 

“How do you do this everyday?” you asked. 

He pulled you outside away from the gruesome scene.

The cool air felt good & helped you remain present. 

“The sights, smells & sounds are too much!” you said in between sobs. “I can’t do this! I can’t do this!” You repeated.

He pulled you in for a hug. You were not expecting this at all. He smelled like smokey vanilla. The smell was comforting allowing the tears to flow faster. 

”This one definitely deserves a blanket & back rub.” he said referring back to his comment made when you had first started.

You smiled inhaling his scent more deeply. 

“I’ve been doing this a long time. There are many things in life people should never be exposed to - let alone repeatedly. Don’t let anyone tell you that you’ll get used to this.” he said. 

“I’m not sure I understood your nice caring statement. Could you please reword it in your native tongue?” you said stepping away from the embrace. 

He laughed. “Do you need to get out of here for a little bit? I can take over from here.”

You thought about his offer for a couple seconds. 

“Yeah I’d like that if you’re sure you don’t mind?” you asked.

”No, get out of here.” he said.

You gave him the camera & turned to leave.

”I better not see 400 selfies on here.” he playfully yelled to you. 

“No but you may see other things you’ll like.” you shouted back quickly realizing that shouldn’t have been said at that volume. 

He gave you a look of shock & confusion. 

Son of a bitch. You were trying to deliver an awesome closing comment. You quickly turned around walking to your car. 

You were glad to be having a few hours to yourself. 

You slid into a relaxing hot bath. It felt incredible. You couldn’t help but close your eyes.

You soon received a text message that jolted you awake.

It was Pratt. “Don’t worry about coming back today. Enjoy your day. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Thank God. You were excited thinking of what you were going to do the rest of the day.

You retuned to your bath but found it difficult to return to your relaxed state. You found your hand sliding down your body.

It had been several months since someone fucked you. You’d been so busy with work that you were neglecting your own needs. 

You tried to control your thoughts. Please don’t think about him. You have to see him tomorrow.

God damnit he was HOT! Why’d he have to show he was capable of caring today? It would have been much easier to erase him from your mind if he was his normal dick self.

Speaking of dick.... 

Finally, you gave in letting your thoughts run wild. 

He kneeled down next to you in the tub. His hand entered the water & softly brushed your thighs. No words were spoken. Your eyes told how much you needed this. His were full of lust.

His fingers slipped deep inside your pussy. You moaned as soon as you felt them enter you. He moved them slowly in & out of you. Your hips matching the pace. 

You didn’t think anything could make you feel this good.

You sat up on your elbows wanting to watch him make you cum. His lips found yours pulling you into a fiery kiss. You whimpered into the kiss never wanting this to stop.

He curled his fingers up hitting your spot. You broke from the kiss throwing your head back. You cried out digging your nails into his forearm. You kissed him again as if you needed it to live. 

You were getting close. He pulled his lips from yours allowing you to watch what he was doing to you. He curled his fingers up again & again. Your eyes met his with a look of fear. You’d never felt this overwhelming pleasure before. 

His thumb brushed your clit making your body tremble. You kissed him again moving your hips against his fingers. He brushed his thumb over your clit again before rubbing it in small circles. Your panicked whimper lost in the kiss. 

He made you cum within seconds. Your head again thrown back as you let out a feral cry. Your body convulsing in the water. You gasped for breath in between your cries. He pulled every wave out of you until they settled. 

You were startled awake by your phone ringing. You didn’t answer it. You squirmed in the now cool water thinking of him.

You pulled yourself out of the tub & slipped into your usual panties & a long shirt. Your cool sheets felt amazing on your skin. You’re usually so tired from work that you fall asleep immediately. It’d been a while since you were able to just relax in your bed.

Your mind wandered again but you didn’t fight it this time. 

You laid awake in your bed. Hands in your panties thinking about him. Thinking about his mouth all over your body. Thinking about having his cock inside you. 

You suddenly feel pressure on your mattress. You welcome him spreading your legs keeping your hands on your pussy. He watches you pleasure yourself before settling his body on top of yours. His lips inches away from yours, he removes your hands from your panties licking them clean. 

He kisses you allowing you to taste yourself on his lips. You instantly start pushing your hips into his. You feel him smile into the kiss. He slowly moves down your body kissing every inch on the way down. Your soft nipples harden as he took them into his mouth. 

He reaches your hips sliding his hands in your panties. You raise your hips to assist him in removing them. He takes a minute to enjoy the view of your naked body in front of him. Your legs spread with your pussy glistening in the moonlight. His mouth & tongue eagerly begin to taste you. 

Your mouth falls open while your back arches off the mattress. The sounds of him kissing & sucking your pussy drove you insane. Never has a sound turned you on this much. You didn’t last much longer with the sounds & feeling of his mouth & tongue. He made you cum over & over again. Your cries of pleasure filling the dark room.

Your hips rocking against him as he made his way back up your body. You tasted yourself again on his lips & tongue. The flavor reminding you of the breathtaking pleasure you had just experienced. 

He carefully pushed himself inside you allowing you to adjust to his size. The kiss interrupted as you moaned in his ear earning a low growl from him into your neck. He fucked you for hours into the night making you scream each time he made you cum. 

You awoke later in a daze. Your hands still in your now soaked panties. 

Great. You have to see him tomorrow. Despite the awkward encounter awaiting you, these were the best fantasies you’ve ever had. It was so vivid & real. You could feel him inside you & feel his mouth all over your body. Your nights would never be the same again. 

You sat down at your desk trying not to look at him. Don’t look at his hands. Don’t look at his bulge. You kept repeating to yourself.

He was joking around with some female detective and you felt a twinge of jealousy. The sound of his badge hitting his desk startled you.

”Have a nice night?” he asked looking directly at you. 

“It was ok.” you said pretending to look for something in your desk.

”Ok? I don’t let you off to just have ok nights.” he said rolling his sleeves up. 

Fuck. You couldn’t help but look at his hands & forearms. The hands that made you cum & the forearms you clung to while doing it.

”Try to have a better night next time.” he said winking. 

You were called out to a crime scene before you had a chance to process that flirty wink. This turned out to be one of the more disturbing ones the two of you have ever been to.

Police attempted to hold family behind the yellow tape. They aren’t allowed inside the home for fear of tampering with the crime scene. Their screams & cries for answers echoed for several blocks.

The two of you drove back to the station in silence. Usually you two would process the scene together but words were hard to find in that moment. 

The sound of your shaky voice broke the silence. “Pull the car over.” you said eyes fixated on the floor.

He pulled over into a run down parking lot of an abandoned building. His eyes looking down at the steering wheel. 

You straddled him with neither saying a word. The kiss at first was slow & deep, your hips grinding against his. It then progressed into a more frantic kiss.

You were able to pick yourself up enough for him to quickly pull your pants down. You undid his belt & pants reaching in to pull his cock out. Your steamy kiss was barely interrupted. 

You lowered yourself onto him causing you both to moan into the kiss. He was much bigger than anticipated causing some discomfort at first. 

You moved with fluid ease loving the feeling of him inside you His hands on your hips helped move you allowing you to feel every inch he had to offer. Your whimpers turning into long broken moans of pleasure. You had to keep telling yourself this wasn’t imaginary.

You both came one right after the other. The feeling of his arms wrapped tightly around you provided a comfort you couldn’t put into words.

The quiet darkness allowed you both to focus solely on each other. Your head rested on his shoulder & his laid back against the head rest. Both of your breathing was slowing down with matching rhythm. This was so much better than anything you could have fantasized about. 

This kind of sexual comforting was exactly what you both needed before reentering a world of pain & torment.

Soon your need for comfort became a requirement at the end of the day. A decompress fuck wherever you could; alleys, cars, homes, offices, etc. 

Your year had passed by quicker than you wanted it to. In only a few months, you would be evaluated on your performance & hopefully earned the privilege of being interrogator. 

One evening, you found yourself wide awake courtesy of a strong storm that rolled through that night. There was a knock at your door. You walked to the door very slowly. You peered out the window to see a familiar SUV in your driveway.

You flung the door open. “Pratt?! What in the hell are you -“

You were pushed up against the open door & kissed. The stormy air, rain on his lips and wet skin were overwhelming your senses.

“You remember those words I told you to write down?” He asked breaking the kiss. 

Your eyes opened, “My what?” you asked mind still processing the situation.

“Let’s see if you can survive this interrogation.” His voice low while he walked you backwards inside.

“Sit down.” He demanded 

”Don’t tell-“ your response halted as you stumbled into the living room chair.

”Never let the interrogator get under your skin.” he scolded as your hands were bound behind the chair.

You still hadn’t completely grasped what was taking place. The feelings of fright, arousal and anger battled inside you.

He knelt down to eye level with you.

“Have you ever been interrogated before?” his eyes taking in that you were only wearing a thin shirt & cotton panties.

”Yes & they were much better than you.” you smiled as you lied to his face. 

”I’ve broken women much stronger than you.” he taunted. 

The psychological manipulation had begun.

Weak. You hated that word. You said nothing in response. 

“How long this lasts is up to you.” He stressed.

You heard the sound of a blade popping out of a pocket knife.

”The longer you withhold info from me” he said dragging the blade down your shirt.

”The longer you suffer.” the blade grazed your panties.

A loud thunder rattled the windows.

He slowly spread your legs apart. 

“Last chance. Want to tell me those words?” 

“I don’t remember them!”

He placed his hand under your shirt. You felt the cold blade on your skin drag down your collarbone, over your nipples down to your stomach. 

You trembled at the feelings flooding your body.

He cut your shirt off in one quick motion.

Bright lightening lit up the room. You were tied to a chair wearing nothing but a pair of panties. 

He barely caressed your body starting at your neck, shoulders and across your collarbone. Goosebumps scattered across your skin.

His fingers traced over your chest avoiding your nipples. He did this several times before lightly brushing his fingers over your them. They hardened against his touch.

“Your body is starting to betray you already.” He observed while his hands moved down your sides, over your hips to your thighs.

You sharply inhaled when his hands slowly moved up your thighs to your already soaked panties. You bit your lip anticipating his touch.

“You want me to touch your pussy?” he inquired.

You stayed quiet trying to stop your hips from rocking.

Your eyes were shut trying to block out how good his hands felt on your body. His fingers continuing to tease you.

”Please give me time to think” you pleaded.

Your skin was on fire. His mouth barely kissing down your neck. 

“Your brain is stimulated under stress. Flight or flight kicks in”

Your mind was racing trying to remember what you wrote down. Your breathing increased.

”Just relax, baby girl.” His tongue dragging across your collarbone. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“When’s the last time someone tasted you?” He lightly drug the blade over the soaked fabric in between your legs.

”I want to lick every last drop out of that sweet pussy.”

Your breath rate increasing. You weren’t sure you’d make it through this.

When’s the last time these were kissed & sucked for hours?” He brushed his fingers over your nipples.

A whimper fell from your lips.

Mmmm when’s the last time someone fucked you?” he asked cutting off your panties.

His light kiss trailed down your aching body. He stopped at your nipples only allowing you to feel his breath on them.

You were now completely naked in front of him. His fingers caressing you where you needed him most.

  
”Let me make you feel better” He enticed you with promise of relief.

You squirmed in the chair.

His mouth reached your quivering thighs. He moved at an agonizing pace. 

His breath on your pussy made your hips rock. Your body continuing to betray you. 

The lightening allowed him a better look at your tormented pussy.

“You’re so fucking wet” he growled as his mouth returned to your thighs. “I bet you taste even sweeter when you cum.”

He made his way back up your body. One burning kiss at a time. He finally brought his mouth to yours denying you a kiss. You moved forward towards him as much as the restraints would allow. 

“Tell me what I want to know, baby.” He ordered. “Then I’ll make you cum until you’re begging me to stop.”

His fingers moved over your nipples again before moving to your touch starved pussy.

This time, he allowed you to feel his touch. Your clit remained neglected.

You moaned in protest as your head fell back. His mouth found your neck again repeatedly kissing the area between your shoulders & neck.

He continued his torture for what seemed like forever. His fingers touching your pussy while his mouth focused on your neck & shoulders.

Without warning, he kissed you. Your cries muffled as your hands worked against the restraints. The kiss was long enough to offer some relief but short enough to assure your suffering wasn’t over.

His fingers finally brushed your throbbing clit. You broke the kiss with a loud cry. He brushed it again. Your body shook with each caress. 

Suddenly you remembered the words. You cried them out with the little energy you had left.

”Let’s see if you’re right.” He kissed you one last time before getting up.

He left your body cold & exposed. He returned saying nothing. The silence was killing you. 

“Good girl” he praised “You recalled the words correctly.”

He closed the gap between you two. 

“Round 2. What did you do that one day I sent you home early.” He said licking his lips.

You panicked. There’s no way he knew about that.

He pulled you off the chair onto the floor.   
His eyes looking over every square inch of your naked body below him.

”I didn’t do much. I just watched some tv & went to bed.” Your voice trying to remain calm.

He leaned in closer.

”The key to getting the truth is breaking them down. Make them beg & scream to cum, to be fucked.” He growled in your ear.

“Please baby. Fuck me.” You begged.

He let out a low laugh, “That’s not begging..”

“I’ll show you what true begging sounds like.” His mouth traveling up your thighs. 

“Please don’t tease-“ your plea was halted as you felt his mouth on your pussy.

You gasped loudly as one hand moved though his hair while the other tightly gripped his shoulder.

He explored your pussy with long open mouth kisses. His moans vibrated your clit. He took his time savoring every part of you as if you were his last meal. 

It was overwhelming. He’d been teasing you all night but now he was completely devouring you.

”Let’s try this again.” his tongue brushing over your clit.

“What did you do the night I sent you home early?”

Your moans quickly turned into high pitched whimpers.

”Nothing I swear!!” You cried.

His mouth continuing to drive you crazy.

“Oh god......baby.......I’m gonna cum!” 

He pulled his mouth away from your pussy kissing your trembling thighs.

”GOD PLEASE DON’T STOP!” you screamed.

”Don’t you have something to tell me?” His lips kissing inches away from your pussy.

He moved back up to your rock hard nipples. 

You watched as his tongue licked endless circles around it stopping briefly gently suck it. 

He focused on just one nipple. He was over stimulating one while leaving the other aching for his mouth.

”Does that feel good, baby?” taking it back in his mouth again. 

You nodded digging your nails into his shoulder.

Your wet nipple illuminated by the lightening. 

His tongue now exploring the other one. 

“Please baby! I need you. Make me cum!” you loudly begged.

You begging continued as his lips met yours. Your hips thrust against his trying to make yourself cum. His strong hips pinned yours down on the floor stopping your movement. He reached down to undo his pants. 

He teased you by only inserting the tip in your aching pussy.

“You want this?” his lips barely touching yours.

”YES! PLEASE!” you pushed back against him trying to get him deeper inside you.

He pulled out with an evil laugh.

”God I want to fuck your tight pussy” he pushed another inch into you before pulling out again. 

Loud thunder silenced your begs for mercy.

How in the hell did he have so much restraint?Any other man wouldn’t have lasted this long.

”Be honest baby & I can give you all of this.” he pushed in a little further. 

You couldn’t stand this torture any longer. He broke you.

”I touched myself thinking about you!” 

“Mmhmmm” he pulled out one last time.

”I did it in the tub & in bed! I first thought about your fingers inside me! Then I thought about you licking my pussy & fucking me!” You confessed.

”That’s it, good girl” he slid every single inch of him inside you. “Very good girl.”

“OH FUCK!” you sobbed. 

He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into you. He let out a low groan as your nails tore down his sides.

“Baby girl, you feel so good!” he moaned capturing your mouth in a fiery kiss.

He rolled his hips deep inside you again & again. The rhythm made you scream every time he made you cum. He came shortly after your third orgasm.

He sat up pulling you into his lap. He wrapped a blanket around you holding you tight. You shivered as he ran his fingers up & down your back.

”You broke me” you quietly whispered. 

“Let’s just say you passed my evaluation.” he said moving his hands to your hair. 


End file.
